A Booth and a Brennan
by Joy Booth
Summary: Sarah Booth and Christine Brennan meet at an airport...


_I don't own of course. I realize that the ages are incorrect but the muse leads where she will. PS not a type-o, Ren is her nickname as in tempeRENce. Thanks again, be kind please rewind… I mean review _

It was a snowy day in Buffalo when two strangers met in an airport. There was barely an open seat in the terminal as Christine Brennan, weaved through the crowd. She was just about to give up hope when a friendly voice called too her.

"There's an open chair here, if you're headed to Philly." A warm voice invited. Christine looked unsure. She had been on guard for a long time now. The woman looked unfamiliar but friendly. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes that match the Mediterranean Sea. Christine felt at ease for the first time in many years. Something in this woman's eye made her feel secure. She politely took the seat and greeted the woman.

"Sarah Booth, very nice to meet you," Sarah gave a firm hand shake and smiled winningly.

"Christine Brennan, pleased to meet you as well." Christine gave a small smile in return.

"Well, it looks like the snow will have us stuck here for some time. I hope you aren't going to miss anything too important." Sarah commented. Upon receiving a noncommittal shrug, she decided to take the advice she so often gave to her young sons. She offered a bit of herself. "I'm headed home from a long weekend here visiting my sister. She just had a baby, Katherine Joy, she is 7 pounds 13 ounces and 21 inches long." She proclaimed proudly.

"My daughter's name is Joy." Christine lit up slightly but had to correct herself. "Well her middle name, Temperance Joy Brennan, but I call her Ren. She begged me not to but now that's all she will respond to from me."

"Oh I hear you. My son Seeley hates when I call him his whole name. Most of the time, I just call him Bub. I was against it at first but now everything else sounds wrong." Sarah beamed. If her new niece made her proud her son was her sun. Mention of him lit her face with pure joy.

"How old is he?" Christine asked seeing that talking about her son was something Sarah enjoyed.

"My Seeley, he is 12. He is the best of young men. Then I have Jared, he is 6." Sarah sighed, "Jared is a bit of a troublemaker, but when the chips are down he is always there."

"Ren is 9. She is a little too much like her father, sometimes. Always wanting to experiment and find out the truth. I just wish she would have a bit more fun. I have a son Russ though, he is 12, also. Russ is like Jared I would wager. He has a good heart, but is easily distracted."

"I worry about Seeley, though," Sarah didn't know why she was confiding in this stranger, but it felt right. They had some connection; she could feel it in her gut. "He is so soft hearted. The other day he came home with a sprained wrist, after defending one of his classmates from the school bully."

"My Ren is the same way," Christine shook her head. "You would never know it but she is always defending people in her own way, even if she gets hurt in the process. It's too bad people don't ever give her a chance. She is a bit blunt but that what I really love the most. She is pure of heart, and strong in her convictions."

"It sounds like she would get along with Seeley. He just wants to be a good man. I really think he will be some day. I see flashes of his courage, honesty, and loyalty every day." Another proud look glinted across Sarah's face. It was as if she could really see it in her mind's eye. Maybe she could.

"Now if only I could get him to put down the toilet seat," Sarah quipped, sensing the moment needed a little light-heartedness.

"If you can solve that riddle let me know, I have working on it with my husband since we met." Christine laughed.

They went on discussing their children for some time. Talking of things big and small from Russ's broken arm at age 10. Too Seeley's obsession with Goodnight Moon, which Sarah claimed by age 4, he could recite verbatim. Both women could tell the other truly loved her children.

It was with some sadness that then parted when the planes were finally flying again. Somewhere in the back of each of their minds, they felt they would meet again.

When Sarah returned to her home, she hugged her family tight. They may not be perfect but they were hers and that was all that mattered. She did add another lesson to the list she taught her boys. She would remind them often, after that fateful day at the airport, not to judge someone right away. You never know when a great person is just waiting for you to reach out and offer them some company.

Christine returned home to find her daughter on the front step waiting for her.

"Ren, you'll never know how much I miss you when I'm gone." She said.

"No," Temperance replied thoughtfully, "but neither will you know how much I miss you when you're gone." She paused again, choosing her words. "That is the problem with feelings, there is no way for you to get accurate quantitative data on what someone else is feeling. It is completely immeasurable."

"So you tell them sweetie," Christine encouraged. "Just like I tell you. Every day. You tell the ones you love, that you love them or miss them or whatever it is you are feeling. You believe in the truth. So you tell the truth, especially those people who are closest to your heart."

Seeley Booth lay in bed dreaming of his mother. She reminded him to offer a bit of himself. He told her he had nothing left to give. His heart had already been offered and refused. She told him to just give his company, then.

When he woke in the morning, he headed to her favorite doughnut shop.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was dreaming of her mother.

"You tell him," Christine encouraged.

"I can't," Temperance insisted. "It's too late."

"It's never too late," Christine implored. "It's never too late to say I love you."

She woke to a familiar knock at the door. She blinked unsteadily and went to open the door.

"Mornin' Bones," Booth gave her a cheery smile. "I brought doughnuts. I had a feeling you might want some company." She starred at him for a long moment never leaving the door frame.

"What?" he asked, a little worried.

"I love you." She declared. He blinked rapidly, unsure that this was reality. Then snapped out of it, sweeping her into his arms, dropping coffee and the doughnut bag in the door way. That was all that needed to be said. It is never too late to say I love you.


End file.
